<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True love by in_context</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105738">True love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_context/pseuds/in_context'>in_context</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Domestic, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_context/pseuds/in_context</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi consider their true feelings about the age gap in their relationship. Fun times ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I worked really hard on this fic, I hope it shows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi and Eren were doing the nasty.<br/>Levi was obviously the top so he was ramming into Eren way hard dude.</p>
<p>While he was hittin’ it from behind, Eren ejaculated, “I-I’m close Senpai-ku~!”</p>
<p>He came for like twelve seconds. It was so hot and stuff that Levi came too.</p>
<p>Next minute, there was a loud knocking on the door, “FBI OPEN UP!”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh shit!</em>” Levi hissed, pulling out of Eren and zipping up his jinko jeans.</p>
<p>“Oh nah dude.” Eren fell forward, not expecting to be pulled out of so abruptly.</p>
<p>The front door busted open. FBI agents came piling in - about like seven or something. They circled Levi, all holding AK-47s. “You’re under arrest for having sex with a minor.”</p>
<p>“Nibba HOLD UP.” Levi put his hands up, but his eyes were promising death. “I did <em>not</em> have sex with a minor.”</p>
<p>One of the FBI agents looked him up and down, “There’s semen down your pants, sir.”</p>
<p>Levi looked the FBI agent up and down, “That’s not mine.”</p>
<p>One of the other agents gestured to Eren, “It’s in his asshole, too.”</p>
<p>“Man, I was just chillin in my house with my totally not-underaged boyfriend.” Levi rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to come with us, sir.” One of the agents hesitantly walked up to Levi, looking disgusted at the obscene amounts of semen. He went to touch Levi, but humanity’s strongest soldier was too tough for him and snapped his neck real quick.</p>
<p>“OH HELL NAW.” One of the other agents came rushing, followed by the other five or so. They surrounded Levi. “He can’t take all of us down!” The dude screeched, launching himself at Levi. Levi didn’t even have to snap this guy’s neck because he died the instant he touched the nasty crusted semen.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter in the end, because the other four were able to restrain Levi before he used his god-tier semen to kill them all. “YOU’RE THE <em>FUCK</em> UNDER ARREST, SIR.” Agent #1 screamed, putting cuffs on Levi. “YOU’LL BE IN PRISON FOR LIFE FOR FUCKING A MINOR AND MURDERING TWO FBI AGENTS.”<br/>“...Fuck.” Levi said.</p>
<p>“NoooooOOOOoooo!! You can’t take my dom!” Eren exclaimed miserably, finally pulling his pants up. Tears welled in his eyes, causing his mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow to run down his face. “You can’t take him!!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, child.” One of the agents assured, caressing his cheek in a totally platonic way, “You’ll be safe. We’re taking this bad man away from you.”</p>
<p>As promised, Levi was arrested - spending a lifelong sentence in a maximum security prison. Eren’s parents sent him to a gay camp, horrified at their son’s crazy eccentric ways. He was never quite the same after that, but at least he was able to make Mikasa happy.</p>
<p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys so this is my first fanfic please be nice I hope you all like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>